kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Night Before Christmas
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Night Before Christmas is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube & Google Drive. Plot Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Richelle, Zippity, Mr. Hamster, Conductor and the characters celebrate Christmas at Hannah's house. as they use their imaginations to travel to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Toy Workshop. With music in the air and presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Educuational Theme: Christmas Time Song List #Barney Theme Song (Remix) #Jingle at the Window (crossover) #Winter's Wonderful (Remix) (crossover) #Deck the Halls (crossover) #O Christmas Tree (crossover) #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells (crossover) #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) (singing) (crossover) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time (crossover) #Wrap it Up (crossover) #The Twelve Days of Christmas (seasons 4 - 14 style) (Remix) (crossover) #The Dance of Sugar Plum Fairies #Christmas Medley: Silent Night (instrumental), and We Wish You a Merry Christmas (season 13 and Barney's Christmas Star style) (crossover) #Up on the Housetop (crossover) #I Love You (Remix) (crossover) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace films}), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Boober Fraggle and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise, the first being the Backyard Gang video Kids World's Adventures of ''Waiting for San''ta. A TV spot for this video features a cameo of Waiting for Santa. *This is also the first Christmas Special that Baby Bop, BJ and Riff appear in. *This is the first time we see Barney and Santa interact with each other. *Some kids such as Chip, Kim, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, Jeff, Danny, Jill, Emily, Linda and the gang appear making cameo guest appearances. *This is the only appearances of Hannah's Mom, Dad and house. *Barney, Hannah and the gang sing the first verse of "I Love You" together, and Barney sings the last verse by himself. *This is the twelfth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Hannah told Stephen to watch out for the slippery spot from outside the front door, he accidentally dropped the Barney doll with some boxes on the way outside. *It is revealed in this home video that Hannah's last name is Morgan. *This marks the last appearances of Ashley and Alissa. This is also the only time they make an appearance with Danny and Linda. And this is also the last appearance of the font of credits that first appeared in The Queen of Make-Believe. *This group (Hannah, Stephen, Keesha, and Robert) also appear in Stick with Imagination! *This is the fourth time American Sign Language is shown where Hannah sings "Joy to the World" in a different way. This was previously done in The Alphabet Zoo, I Can Be a Firefighter! and Sing and Dance with Barney. *During Christmas is Our Favorite Time, the Season 6 Barney costume is used. A redubbed version of this song is a clip on A Very Merry Christmas as well. *This is the only time the camera zooms out after Barney who is a plush doll winks, due to when the end credits start. *On the screener copy to this the title was called "The Hoilday Show". *Three of these kids (Hannah, Keesha and Stephen) also appeared in Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Halloween Party with Curtis. *The version of "I Love You" is based on Falling for Autumn!'s version with a tempo staying slower in the second verse. *We didn't see BJ and Baby Bop disappear after Barney and the kids say goodbye to them and Mr. and Mrs. Claus. Gallery 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Barney's_Night_Before_Christmas.jpg Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Night Before Christmas (crossover).jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast